She likes it when
by PrincessTunechi
Summary: Peeta P.O.V, I know what she likes, she likes a lot of things even down to the littlest wonders in life. I have watched her for years to know everything there is to know about her, I love her too much not to right? Let me share with you my story about Katniss, about her likes and dislikes, and about how I finally came to be noticed by her and gain her love.


** She Likes It When... Chapter 1: When Prim Is Around**

**I don't own the hunger games, I'm writing this because I thought it would be a good idea to put more character to Katniss from Peeta's point of view.**

**There will not be a lot of dialogue because this is not meant to be a dialogued story.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

**She Likes It When Prim Is Around...**

I've watched her for years. I was head over heels in love with the girl with grey eyes, Katniss Everdeen, the Coal miners daughter. Too bad that she never noticed me though, I would kill to have the time of day with her. I loved her every since she sang the valley song in music class and have taken a habit to watching her. I watched her with her small group of friends (Madge and the district exchange students Finnick, Annie, and Johanna) every lunch period. I watched her in the 4 classes we had, admiring her beauty from afar, during gym when she sat on the bleachers with Annie and Johanna reading a book or watching the rest of the participating class run laps around the gymnasium (Often I would wish that I would ask her to watch me at wrestling practice and my matches, just so I could impress her) and when she walked to the school with her sister Prim.

I noticed that, of course, she had a thing for Prim. No one would ever talk trash about Prim or pick on her because they know she would tell Katniss, and telling Katniss someone was picking on her sister would be like sending yourself off into the Hunger Games itself (Which have officially ended since Snow had died), just imagine. Katniss would die for her sister and does whatever she can to manage her well being. I found out after her father died, her mother killed herself shortly after, leaving Prim a complete mess and Katniss having to become an adult early on. I recently noticed that they live with Finnick in a far sided merchant area in an apartment complex along with Annie and Johanna.

She always was overheard talking about how she had to care for a new cut or bruise Prim earned when playing at recess and how much fun the two have on the weekends making cookies and sweets in the make your own section of my family's bakery when katniss isn't out hunting(Of course she never really noticed me since I always just sit and stare at her when she's not looking, not that she ever does look anyway). I sometimes envied their relationship because I always wanted to be close to Katniss like Prim was, but in a romantic sort of way. In the winter when Katniss couldn't hunt and she would be with her friends all of the time, I would sneak over to their neighborhood and watch them as they played in the thick snow, not even noticing me. I watched as Katniss (always looking beautiful in her white and black winter coats and hats with gloves.) swung her sister around playfully in the snow and having snowball fights with each other and the others. I always loved how she laughed when she got hit by a snowball or small piles of snow fell from her head from a tree she would be under and how after playing, she would share a thermos of hot chocolate with a shivering Prim and wrap her arms around her to keep her warm. (hot chocolate was foreign to district 12 before but recently the capitol had brought in goods and electronics and new clothes from other districts since the death of President Snow and the rise of President Paylor.)

I would always see her take Prim to the flower shop that was across the street from the bakery in the spring time and get her flowers. I would admire her through the window as she came out of the shop with a giggling Prim in tow with a basket full of flowers. They would occasionally get dirty looks from the merchants because even though they weren't merchants but lived in the merchant area, they would never be accepted. Katniss never seemed to care and when they would insult Prim, all hell would brake loose.

She stands up for Prim because she says she's the only one that Prim has in this world. They both would occasionally come to bakery for bread (I noticed that Katniss now had more money since she took up a job at a local merchant fish market with Greasy Sae, met that old woman a few weeks ago and I now know why everyone likes her so much) when I would be running the cash register and of course, I would stutter and mess up like trip when nothing was on the floor and occasionally stutter and my hands would become sweaty when handing her the money, I even remember one time when I accidently over paid her when she paid for one loaf of bread. A few times my mother would spot her and insult her and her sister, saying she's a whore and trash to district 12 and before I knew it, Katniss would be yelling in her face and my mother would be cowering in the corner for insulting Prim, not caring what my mother says about her.

Finnick, Annie, Madge, and Johanna care for Prim too. There would be occasions when the middle school students had to come to the high school building for lunch and I would see Prim hopping over to Katniss' table and see her and her sister having a good time with her friends. Prim often sat on Katniss' lap (I often hoped that there would be one day tat Katniss would sit on my lap) since they often sat at a short seated table. I would sometimes get the courage to walk up to that table and ask Katniss something like...

"Um, can I sit here?" Or "Your really pretty today Katniss. would it be too much to ask if you would come to one of my wrestling matches?"

But of course, either all of my courage left me or one of my friends(I have so many its hard to count) would call for me to sit with them after seeing where I was headed, I knew that they only did that because they seen me walking over to Katniss' table. Delly was the only one that knew of my love for grey eyes, she would often encourage me to say something to her or to sit with her in chemistry class when we all had to pair up. I would walk over to her table but would stop dead in my tracks when Finnick pops out of nowhere and partners with her. I always feel so shot down that I spend the rest of my day disappointed because I never get a single chance with her in anything.

One time when we were 16 I thought someone answered my prayers because my dad told me that Katniss, Prim, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna were coming over for dinner. It took a lot of arguing with mom for my dad to pass that in and I was just as excited. My other brothers Nason and Wheat must have been excited too because I could see it on their faces(Then I found out they were excited because they were friends with Finnick). When they came over my family and I (Minus my mother who just had to want to make a grand entrance, bitch) waited by the front door of our house until the doorbell rang and my father opened the door. My attention shot right to Katniss and I could have sworn I was a gonner at that very moment, with her orange strapless spring dress and brown shoes with her beautiful hair let down straight with a white headband and a small brown bag in her hand with Prim's hand in the other.

We sat down at the table, not even bothering to wait for my mom (I can still remember the look on her face, it was priceless!) We just sat and chat before touching the food. I only stared lovingly at Katniss as she joked with my family and her friends.

"So then Finnick was all like, What do you mean Gale is better looking at me? Look at me, I'm the god of sexiness!" Annie jokes, leaving Finnick embarrassed and everyone else laughing.

"Ann Babe you know that never happened." Finnick said quietly, deep red with embarrassment

"Yea right Finn, I remember when you came out of the shower singing some song from some old group called I'm Sexy And I Know It while blow drying your hair and when Annie came in to get her hair curlers you screamed like Prim when she sees a mouse and your towel fell loose from your waist showing your faded glory." Katniss said with a grin

Everyone and I laughed their heads off until the sound of my mothers annoying voice echoed through the room. All eyes turned to my mother who was dressed in a casual sweater dress and flats. Her face was a pure mixture of shock, anger, disgust, and smugness

"Why the hell weren't you all waiting for me you ungrateful people?!" She yelled, I saw Finnick give her a nonchalant look, Annie not paying attention to her, Johanna staring daggers at her, and Katniss with that beautiful scowl on her face at her.

"Maybe because we wanted to save our appetites from downing on us from the sight of you" Katniss spoke up, everyone trying to hold back laughter

My mom's face was red with anger. No one ever spoke up to my mom like that except for Katniss, another thing I love about her, she never cares who it is or where she's going to insult whoever insults her first.

"Don't you dare disrespect me in my house you filthy seam whore-"

"Whole the fucking phone bitch! Don't you ever call my best friend a whore you bitch! Dinner was going just nice without you and if you feel that way we'll be taking our leave!" Johanna shouted and got up, along with Annie, Katniss, Prim, and Finnick angrily.

Great, just great! My one chance I could have talked to her and this goes down. I swear when I get enough money I'm coming out of here and moving to the victors village (Another perk from President Paylor, anyone could move to the victors village now as long as you pay a handsome amount of money so really no one but a few filthy rich people in 12 live in the village.) and I will ask Katniss to move in with me and she could bring Prim too.

The rest of the night was quiet. I was still pissed at my mother for doing that, just because she didn't make a 'grand entrance' for the guest. I was actually still surprised that even had the ordasity to try and insult Katniss when she knows how Katniss can be. I took my food upstairs along with my brothers so my dad and mom can have it out. (He finally grew some courage to speak up to her and put her in her place every since that guy Haymitch made him take his anger and discipline courses and within a week my dad was so aggressive when it came to mother you'd think he'd be ready to take a swing at her. I wouldn't be surprised if he did)

The argument could be heard downstairs loud and clear. Nason and Wheat were in my room watching tv with me but I could tell they were eavesdropping too.

_"Dammit Mauricia why cant you be nicer to those kids! They've done nothing to you!" _

_"Because Richard! They're below us and don't deserve my polite side!"_

_"What Polite side are you talking about! You have been this way since we met in high school! A bitter, no good, impolite bitch!"_

_SLAP!_

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that Richard! You know nothing about me like you think you do so piss off!"_

_"Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. ARE MAURICIA! You do not push people around like you think you can, you are not anywhere near as special as you think and if you by far think you will lay your hands on me like you used to do to our sons then you've got another thing coming! The next time I hear about you pushing someone around, especially our guests tonight, I will divorce you and throw you out so quick you wont even be able to pack your things!"_

_Silence..._

_Quick walking up the stairs_

_a door slamming shut_

_Another pair of feet walking up the stairs._

_Another door slamming shut_

Well, that was for sure the steamiest fight those two have had. Still, I'm surprised that my dad didn't slap her back. My brothers went to their rooms for the night as I laid on my bed thinking of Katniss. There are a ton of things I know about her, even what she likes. And soon I hope that I am someone that she likes too.

_**To Be Continued...I Promise**_


End file.
